elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Shelaighleh
"Great NPC that just wanted to do some general adventuring then she just had to meet the most fucked up party ever made by this campaign and just got mentally railroaded by all the events that came to pass with that party." - Brandon Camden "Lucian's senpai. I loved this character for her nurturing, mother-like behavior. It was a fresh relief in that party to have her in a party that didn't really play well together. When we dissolved that party, the biggest regret was losing her as a companion." - Dustin Sochacki An adult elf that some in her clan consider to still be a child at heart as her aspirations are that of a hopeless adventurer. ''Arizu Valbis'' and ''Ghrolok Stonecrusher'' met Shelaighleh during their investigation of the ''Darkleaf Clan'' to find a ''Fade'' abnormality. Upon reaching the perimeter of the clan’s village, Shelaighleh slid down from tall trees to hail the party along with a couple of other elf rangers. The group desired to parley with the clan’s elders which Shelaighleh obliged. ''Hualthir'' then ordered Shelaighleh to show Arizu and Ghrolok their hunting grounds of which they hunt a ''Fade-Embedded Hydra'' after the clan struck a bargain with the ''Dragonscales''. After showing the group the hydra, Shelaighleh tailed them on their travel back to their fort. She overheard them planning on killing the hydra and swooped down to confront them. To their surprise, Shelaighleh didn’t mind that they were going to kill the hydra as she believes the beast will not survive for long anyway. She struck a deal with Ghrolok to help prevent a political dispute between her clan and the Dragonscales in exchange for companionship as she wished to see the world. Her wardenship was over and she joined the party in the adventures ever since. Arizu and Ghrolok quickly learned of Shelaighleh’s combat prowess in coming battles due to her strength and maneuvers. Shelaighleh often expressed a protective, motherly personality when the group was in danger. She bought a rare plant called Bloodrose and infused it into a stew. She fed it to ''Darius Leopold'' who was appealed to it, which Shelaighleh jokes to Ghrolock that she accomplished her condition to joining the party. Upon arriving at an abandoned temple of ''Bahamut'' in ''The Frosted Steppes'', Darius Leopold devoured an entire society of humans called the ''Children of Chrome''. These events lead to a major party dispute between Ghrolock and Darius where it eventually lead to Darius slaying Arizu and Ghrolock in their sleep. Darius spared Shelaighleh by charming her and instructing her to simply walk 1,000 paces away from the area. Shelaighleh eventually came to and cautiously returned to the area to find the remains Arizu and Ghrolock, but no bodies were found. Her inquisitive nature lead her to hunt for Darius and Lucian in search for answers. Shelaighleh spent almost a month searching the kingdom of Bervaque before finally finding her first clue. She learned through the riff raff of Bervaque that Lucian had made a deal for materials needed for demon summoning and traveled the location of the transaction, but found only a cold trail. She toiled for a few more days before stumbling upon Armament, Talon, Thalnik Ulmrus and Zikore Raug who were also searching for Darius. The group worked with Shelaighleh to search Bervaque for clues which lead to the summoning of ''Burchaethra'' due to the Phoenixborn's divinity. Burchaethra explained Darius' story and how to slay him which lead the party to the ''Luminara Witch Hunters'''' where they encountered [[Gerald "Witch Hunter"|''Gerald]] in ''Plutoph''. ''However, Gerald shrugged the group off to [[Bwart|''Bwart]] who had been studying the witch hunter's ways for the Dragon Inquisition. Bwart scryed for Darius and Lucian which showed him a vision of Nightkeep where Darius, Lucian and Yestow had just discovered the cloak of Mask. However right after, Armament, Bwart, Shelaighleh, Talon, Thalnik Ulmrus and Zikore entered the location as well. Thalnik stated that Kaiden Armov desired to speak with Darius and that he sought the fealty of Darius in his ''Blood Knight'' order. Shelaighleh also emotionally demanded answers for their time with Arizu and Ghrolok which Darius confirmed the details she suspected. Darius agreed to join Thalnik's Blood Knights if he could stop him from leaving the cave which ensued a duel involving everyone. Most notably was the insane duel of strength between Bwart and Yestow who collapsed the floor beneath everyone. Once Darius was satisfied with the duel, he yielded and pledged fealty to Thalnik. Lucian placed a small curse on Thalnik so they could telepathically communicate and the parties went their separate ways. Zikore Raug teleported Shelaighleh back home to Calnlian upon her request and she said her farewells to the group. Shelaighleh then went to return to the Darkleaf Clan, but constantly contemplates leaving once more for adventure. Category:NPC